Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete First Series
The Complete First Series is a UK VHS featuring all twenty-six first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was originally distributed on VHS by VCI in 1998. Description All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over two hours of frantic fun and frolics! The Fat Controller's Letter (VHS) My Dear Friends, Welcome to a very special compilation of video stories featuring my family of Really Useful Engines - "The Classic Collection". As you can see from the title, this is no ordinary compilation. 'Pon my soul, it is a collectors item, containing all 26 stories from the first ever series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I dare say these splendid stories are older than many of you - it never ceases to amaze me how the years travel by even quicker than Gordon on the Main Line! The memory of my first meeting with award-winning producers Britt Allcroft and David Mitton way back in 1984 is as clear and vivid as yesterday's lunch. Little did we realise how popular these tales about Sodor Railways would become. The rest, as they say, is history! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I must return to my Railway-running responsibilities. Thomas and all the other Engines hope this video brings you hours of fun. Until we correspond once more, with kind regards I remain Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes (Single Cassette Version) # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Episodes (Double Cassette Version) Tape A ' * Thomas and Gordon * Edward and Gordon * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * James and the Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * James and the Express * Thomas and the Guard * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas, Terence and the Snow '''Tape B ' * Thomas and Bertie * Tenders and Turntables * Trouble in the Shed * Percy Runs Away * Coal * The Flying Kipper * Whistles and Sneezes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Off the Rails * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party Goofs * The inner sleeve of the VHS release mentions the Fat Controller featuring in Edward and Gordon and the description for Troublesome Trucks says that Edward helped James. This is incorrect because James handled the trucks himself. Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr. * Release Date: May 18th, 1998. * The 1998 VHS release spine uses screenshots from Train Stops Play, No Joke for James, and Wrong Road. * Distributed by VCI. * This was the first UK VHS release to have all 26 episodes in digitally remastered. Because, the original intros, nameboards and credits have cut out. * At the end of every episode from Season 1, It was first to have Thomas (from Season 3) at the end credits. Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT * THOMAS AND GORDON * Told by RINGO STARR * Directed by DAVID MITTON Opening Previews (UK) Tape A and Single Cassette # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview (the "New for '97" overview is cut out.) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Opening (Remastered Version) # First few seconds of Thomas and Gordon Closing Previews (UK) Tape A # Last few seconds of Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Closing Credits (Remastered Version) # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984 # VCI ident (1995) Opening Previews (UK) Tape B # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI ident (1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Opening (Remastered Version) # First few seconds of Thomas and Bertie Closing Previews (UK) Tape B and Single Cassette # Last few seconds of Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Closing Credits (Remastered Version) # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984 # VCI ident (1995) Advertisement under The Fat Controller's Letter in the Inlay VHS Cover Look out for the '''BRAND NEW Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends episodes which will be released on video for the first time in Autumn 1998. Category:VHS Category:1998 Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Children's